


Final Fantasy 7 ABCs Reeve & Cid

by Saraphin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Saraphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and Short Stories, following one for each letter of the alphabet. This set deals with Cid-Reeve and will continue past the 26 letters as they come up. if you liked the other non-Cid/Reeve Chapters, I'll be posting them in another one...I just got a LOT of this couple written in an uncanny amount of time. so i'm giving them their own set. Also, if anyone knows the Correct Term for this Shipping, let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Again

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing can be difficult. ABC Sets seem to always help. If you have a letter/Word feel free to comment it, I'll write it. I can't promise any pairing you might wish will get done, but I can..try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again. Just...really you two?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into writing can be difficult. ABC Sets seem to always help. If you have a letter/Word feel free to comment it, I'll write it. I can't promise any pairing you might wish will get done, but I can..try. There will be death and I simply only put a few characters because I simply didn't want to list ALL the characters. I don't even know who will be involved yet or what pairings.

Reeve would always find Cid hilarious at moments when he got really drunk. The blond was, frankly a riot. However, him sobering up before they got home? That was always a plus.

The man’s breathing had finally calmed as they lay there, sweaty against the sheets, “…wow..”

Cid grinned as he leaned over Reeve, “…again?”

”again,” Reeve leaned up, gently kissing his lover.


	2. B is for Balustrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...REALLY!? HONESTLY YOU TWO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Reviews and suggestions for words!
> 
> Modern AU Note. You've been warned.

It dug into his back, not that he was complaining. It wasn’t often that his lover and he got to see one another during the course of their work days, so he would call it a win. He smiled and it widened at the chuckle from the other as his hands curled into the other’s jacket.

When they parted, both were breathless and the man let out a soft sigh, “rough day?”

“tch, ya deal wit’ Ruskie’s actin’ like they know more ‘bout Rocket Science than ya…”

”they might though,” The other grinned broadly and then laughed as he was half shoved but caught before falling back too far.

“Tha’s jest mean…”

‘REEVE!” The two froze as the voice echoed in the stairwell and looked up, grinning like teenagers, “I know you’re in here! Don’t play games!”

the two did their best to slowly make their way to a nearby door, only to pause at the dark skinned man that stood there with arms crossed.

“…wha’. Don’t gimme tha’ shit,” his lover gruffed before he walked past the security officer, dragging Reeve behind him.

“dude, those things hurt your back, yo, be nice to him!”

The man rolled his eyes at the redhead and gave him the finger as they continued down the hallway “Fuckin’ bastards.”


	3. C is for Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Note. You've been warned.

Reeve was used to children screaming during Halloween, it was the season afterall. He personally didn’t care for dark costumes, so he was always well greeted. Stepping out of the elevator, he blinked at the screams of utter terror before children literally ran past him and started pushing the close door button.

Well that was odd. Reno and Rude had gone to a party, so it couldn’t have been those two that scared the children and he was fairly sure they were used to seeing Genesis in gothic female clothing while Seph looked like the typical shirtless vampire. He tried to reason it out as he walked towards his shared apartment.

“…Cid, why is the candy bowl full still?”

”Dunno, kids got scared…”

The man could hear the humor in the other’s voice and rolled his eyes to go see what the damage was. What he saw wasn’t anything even he could prepare for. The blond looked like half his face had been blown off and the entrance wound was at the opposite temple. Overall, it was an amazing make up, very life like and he had to admit that Reno did wonderful work in his chosen field…he simply wished he didn’t use it to terrorize children that came to the door. 

He inwardly sighed and adjusted the goggles on his head, “I’ll answer the door from now on…”

“If ya say so, Harry Potter,” Cid looked over and grinned, watching as the other pouted.


	4. D is for Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Boys **can** dance

Dancing wasn’t something that either of them were unaccustomed to. They both had to do it during their time in ShinRa to get various money for projects. Reeve could, however, admit that Cid was by far the better dancer.

Especially as they moved around the dance floor at their Reception and the other lead him with very little cues. It was as if their bodies moved in one and he had plenty of time to admire the other’s features.


	5. E is for Ensign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek Crossover AU

“..’m glad we didn’t get sep’rated,” Came a soft voice as the two fresh out of the Academy Ensigns sat in their room, looking out the window at the stars.

The other smiled softly, “mm, makes cuddling easier.”

The first gave a soft snort, “yer an ass.”

“it’s a gift that I learned from you,” The darker haired male smiled as they sat there, “be careful on the away mission…”

“I’ll be coutin’ on ya ta make sure th’transporter’s runnin’ right.”

“always Cid.”

The blond smiled warmly, “Good, now let’s git ta bed so we’re both rested.”


	6. F is for feckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are so...rambunctious.

Cid hated the hospital. He really did. There was NOTHING to do and for a five year old, that was a death sentence waiting to happen. He was currently stuck in the hallway as his mom was talking to a friend of hers in the room he was seated outside of – alright so he’d been threatened to be belted down if he didn’t stop boucing.

His dad had gone to get coffee, have a smoke…and Cid reckoned the man wouldn’t be back for awhile. As it was, he had a Fifty-Fifty chance of getting in trouble. Those odds were good enough for him! He carefully got out of the chair and listened, hearing his mom talking to her friend still and then grinned before he started to slowly creep down the hallway. When he was far enough away, he felt that he was safe and started to walk normally.

The hallways went from semi-busy to…downright boring…and depressing. While they were empty, that also made it easier to be…apprehended. He ducked into a room and blinked as he looked around. It was more depressing than the hallway. One of the occupants was sleeping, while the other – Cid figured the kid was his age, he was kinda small – was reading a book. Hmm, interesting.

The Blond boy moved to the bed and just –stared- at the other waiting for a response, after five minutes – an eternity!! – the boy slowly looked over the top of the book with wide dark eyes and let out a small squeak.

The two stared at one another and then Cid grinned broadly, “HI!”

”S-shh!” the other boy dropped the book and moved to cover the other’s mouth, “th…this is a ho…hospital. Y…you have to b…be quiet.”

Cid swatted the hands away, whining, “That’s borin’. ‘m Cid. Why’re ya here? What’s with th’book?? How old are you? Why are you in that bed? let’s git ta know each other!”

The other boy let out a whimper as he stared at the blond with wide eyes and just stuttered incoherently. The rapid fire of questions just had him withdrawing a bit more into himself.

The blond however, didn’t seem to realize it as he continued to just talk, “m’ma’s here visitin’ a friend who’s sick. ‘m supp’s’d ta be in a chair but that’s borin’ too.” He continued to just…talk. Endlessly. He liked to talk and this boy didn’t seem to want to…so it was good for both of them!!!

It was just over fifteen minutes, when cid got Utterly Bored with sitting there. He noticed that the other didn’t have any sort of wires or tubes attached to him currently, but he could see where there was the cotton and tape showing that he had and his lips curled into a grin, “c’mon!!”

“w…what?!” The boy let out a squeak as he was practically drug out of the bed, “i…I can’t!”

“sure ya can. C’mon!” Cid didn’t bother to look back as he drug the obviously physically weaker boy behind him. The other STILL hadn’t given his name (not that he’d really given him any sort of chance to) so he didn’t know what to call him “…what’s yer name?”

”R…Reeve…” The dark haired boy watched the smaller one, half wishing he wasn’t as ill as he was.

“Reeve. ‘Kay!” Cid grinned as he continued to drag the other. He’d seen a children’s play area, but even better than that…was OUTSIDE! He let out a dark chuckle – not that he knew it – that scared the boy that he was dragging.

Reeve tried to get away a few times, but this smaller boy had an iron grip that was worse than anything he’d ever come across. The fact that the boy seemed to know how to avoid the nurses bothered him, but part of him was excited. This wasn’t anything that he had ever experienced! It was like an adventure…and he never got to go on those! Well mostly because he couldn’t. it would make him sick and he could already admit he was feeling a little lightheaded.

When the game of ‘cat and mouse’ inside finally ended and the two were outside in the large gardens, Reeve fell to his knees. They refused to go any further at the moment.

“HEY! Wha’s th’big idea??” Cid rounded and blinked as he watched the other gasping. His brow furrowed and he moved do what his folks always did when someone was out of breath…Pat them on the back. “deep breaths! Tha’s wha’ m’folks say ta do!”

Reeve gave Cid the most cross look he could muster as he sat there, trying to make his lungs take in the air. “T…try….trying.”

As the other’s breathing seemed to worsen, Cid frowned, that wasn’t good…this really wasn’t good at all. He just wanted to have some fun. As Reeve started gasping, all the boy could do was yell for Help. Being a hospital, it didn’t take long and the other was picked up and moved as fast as the nurses could. Cid rushed behind them to make sure his New Friend wasn’t alone, but got stopped in the hallway as he felt The Look.

Slowly he looked around until he spotted his mother and another woman – with dark hair – that looked worried. He tilted his head and gave the best, most innocent smile he could muster only for it to slowly slip as his mother’s wrath seemed to grow.

Alright. That wasn’t good at all. He could possibly make a break for it. Possibly. In all honesty though, after his mom punished him, his dad would probably as well and lately they seemed to like to spank him and those hurt, especially one right after the other.

“Get. Over. Here.” Came the commanding hiss and he slowly slunk towards his mother and the other woman. He was grabbed by his ear – how unfair!!! – and drug to a chair, “Do you have ANY clue what you could have done?! How utterly irresponsible that was?!”

“…he looked…bored…an’ Sad…an’..”

“He has Asthma, Cidney!” The woman scowled at the look that spoke of not understanding and she rubbed the bridge of her nose, “that means his lungs don’t work well. He has trouble breathing, especially when he runs.”

A look of comprehension dawned on his features as he realized that he’d been running with the boy almost the entire time, with only short breaks, “…o…oh.”

“Apologize to Ms Tuesti. Now.”

Cid slowly looked up at the other woman, blinking and biting his lower lip, “…’m sorry...”

The woman – Ms. Tuesti, the boy reminded himself – nodded but moved to the room that Reeve had gone into. She looked afraid. More afraid that his mom had looked when he’d fallen out of that second story window – with NO broken bones, thank you very much!

“..i…is he…goin’ ta be…”

His mom scowled down at him and Cid cringed, “yes.”

 

~~~

Reeve sat, sipping his coffee as he thought, watching Cid and Nanaki roughhouse. the man was some sort of child, despite his age. He pursed his lips and then tilted his head, shaking it after a moment, “no.”

Cid eventually came over and flopped down, “whatcha lookin’ so serious about, ya nerd.”

Reeve rolled his eyes with a small smile, “mm, just the past, my childhood really.”

“Oh?”

The Commissioner nodded, “I spent a lot of time in the hospital, i was thinking back and remembered nearly dying, because of the first real adventure I ever went on.”

Cid just nodded as he picked up his beer and took a swig, his mind slowly working.

“I remember being drug around by this boy...how common is ‘Cid’ as a name?” His thoughts were confirmed as the other choked on his beer, “mm, thought so.”

“fuckin’ Shit! tha’ was ya!!” Cid paused, “...shoulda rem’mbered th’last name…” he shuddered, “man...i got an ass whuppin’ when I got home...sorry…”


	7. G is For Gum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's wrong with wanting to help someone quit smoking??

Cid just stared at the box in his hand and then to Reeve. The blond gave him an unimpressed look and then looked back to the box.

“it won’t be that bad…”

Cid just GLOWERED at the other man for a moment, “…nicotine gum. Fuckin’ really!?”

“…happy birth-“ Reeve let out a screech as he tore away from Cid, “PUT DOWN THE MOP!!!”


	8. H is for Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...they did it (This comes AFTER W is For Wedding)

Avalanche was unsure as to why Aerith’s church had been chosen, but hey…it was their day, so they wouldn’t knock it.

Vincent wondered Why they never told anyone before then, but…he really had phone issues, so he couldn’t complain. Even if he did feel…jealous.

Cloud wondered what took them so long, seeing as they had a long history, but he wouldn’t ask, he simply wasn’t that nosey.

Yuffie had grinned broadly and had stars in her eyes, squealing about ‘yaoi’ and ‘shippings’ for the longest time, the group decided to ignore her.

Tifa had smiled and congratulated them both, with free beer and scotch for the night when they made the announcement.

Barrett felt a bit uncomfortable, but it made the two happy, so he was happy for them.

Reeve wondered what had taken so long to have the question asked, and had said so, only to get a growl, a sputter and a sulking look directed his way.

Cid wondered why it had to be tuxes, but had dealt with it. It was a concession for him picking the Venue.

“you may now kiss the…groom…” 

The group cheered as the two intellects kissed, ignoring the rest of the people present. Reeve and Cid were both happy, connected in that final step and that was all that mattered to the two of them as they walked towards the reception – at Seventh Heaven, of course. Their hands were linked and the golden bands that each now wore on their fingers and smiles graced their features.

Cait wondered if he was going to get a set of wings. That would be cool, and a purrfectly good present for locking the two of them in a room until they confessed and worked things out.


	9. I is for Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet. Lovable. Idiots.

Reeve rubbed his forehead and just wondered ‘why?’. They were both intelligent men; some of the most intelligent on the planet…so…how in the world did Cid end up upside down and caught in a tree?

That’s really what he wanted to know. No one that was around was saying anything. In Fact, despite the inkling that at least THREE of the people present had something to do with this, they were amazingly not being helpful in explaining it.

The Commissioner crossed his arms on his chest and looked up at Cid, “…well?”

Cid hung there, about to say something when a little black and white tuxedo kitten hopped onto his head, “…Happy Anniversary?”

“you’re an Idiot,” Reeve Sighed, “But…you’re my lovable idiot.”


	10. J is for Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few Small Things In Life

It was Just a small thing. Small encounters through their life. 

Just a chance meeting as children that left a huge impact on him, though Cid was an idiot and apparently got into so much trouble he forgot a lot.

A meeting later as Teenagers before ShinRa Enrollment, but Just a fun night at the Golden Saucer. Cid had been drunk off his ass, and apparently couldn’t recall much to this day.

Working together for various projects, though honestly, he was sure the other Just wanted to use his early robots as crash test dummies.

A single moment in time where he betrayed the other. Pushing to shut down the Space Program Just out of Fear. Fear that the other would be killed somehow. Cid to this day, he hoped, didn’t know it was him that had done that.

Watching the other through Cait had seemed…probably a bit Stalkerish – Tseng’s descriptor, not his own – but he’d Just been worried when he found out the other had been drafted into what would turn out to be a Planet Changing Event.

They had become more after Deep Ground. Over Just a cup of coffee – Tea on Cid’s part. 

It was Just a pair of plain bands on the outside, but they’d spent enough time fiddling with things that the two had created a tracker in each of them. Just in case. So they’d always know where the other was.

Right now? It was Just a Party. Cid was drunk – not a shock to him at this point in his life – and head banging to some odd song that half rattled his teeth. 

He closed his eyes and smiled a bit as he sat there and opened his eyes, blinking as all he saw was blue. As Cid pulled back, Reeve smiled, and it was Just a warm, caring smile that the other returned.


	11. K is for Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Mishaps

Yule was, Cid had to admit, one of his favorite holidays. Friends, Family, Food and Festivities. The Four “F”s as he called them. He was settled at the bar of Seventh Heaven, watching as Reno was acting Stupid with a headband that sported a pole and a sprig of Mistletoe.

Now, it was a really good idea, he should know, he used it a few times when he was younger. He grinned in thought, he still had some pictures Shera had taken from those. It was good to have such an old friend. He snorted as Tifa Decked Reno and nearly choked on his beer as the Turk got back up and tried again.

Yup, this was definitely festive. As the night wore on, more drinks were consumed, more laughter and Cid wasn’t sure which way was up while he was inside. Once he got outside seeing the stars cleared that up.

He smiled as he lit a cigarette and just looked at the stars in wonder. Even to this day they fascinated him and he probably always would be.He wondered if there were other planets out there, other life forms and his brow furrowed at the heavy thoughts on his mind.

“if you think too much, you might break your brain.”

Cid started at the voice and turned, snorting, “Dammit, Reeve…”

The Inventor had a healthy flush on his cheeks from alcohol and he grinned, “got you.” He moved to lean against the other, putting his chin on the blond’s shoulder, “so…what had you so deep in thought?”

“Space.”

“mm.”

“don’t ya fuckin’ dare fall asleep leanin’ on me.”

“won’t.”

The two stood there, Cid finishing his cigarette and then moving to shrug the other off. Reeve wouldn’t admit to the yelp he made as he fell backwards, ever. The two looked at one another and laughed, shaking their heads as Cid helped him up. Reeve looked up a bit more and grinned.

“wha’s tha’look fer?” Cid asked before following the other’s finger and looking up. Mistletoe. On the street light he always smoked beneath. This was Tifa’s doing, he knew it.

He turned his face back down as he felt a tug on his jacket and then let out a startled sound as Reeve kissed him. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was intense enough that the pilot blinked a few times…as the other passed out against him.

“…Reeve. Yer a dick. An’ ya can’t hold yer alcohol.” The younger of the two sighed and moved to shift the other, getting him on his back and then giving the unconscious one a ‘ride’ back inside, “..but happy Yule.”


	12. L is for 'LOL'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ELSE does the Science Division have to do other than Screw with SOLDIERs? a lot, but they need a few hobbies.

Reeve and Cid sat at a table in the ShinRa Canteen, looking at a mirror that reflected the table that the First Class Soldiers were sitting at. They all were looking thoroughly confused at Sephiroth’s phone. 

“What is …is this a long ‘o’ sound or a short ‘o’ sound?” Sephiroth said out of curiosity.

“I think it’s a short ‘o’?” Angeal said and the three looked over at the snickering Engineers for a moment, eyes narrowing.

“Rof…le..mao…” Sephiroth frowned a bit at the new text that showed up, “who is sending these?!?”

“…I have a clue…” Genesis said as he flipped through his book, eyeing the two Engineers who kept their backs to them. He could just make out the mirror on the table.

Another text came up and Sephiroth snarled, loud enough for the whole canteen to hear. Angeal carefully took the phone and looked at it.

“WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEAN?!” 

Zack blinked and looked over, “HEY! That’s cool! The new text speak!” 

The other three just looked at him for a long moment and Angeal made a motion for him to continue.

Zack grinned as he took the phone, “let’s see.” He carefully looked through the messages and snickered a few times, “aww, cute. This is a really good joke. L.O.L.” 

The two engineers snickered and then yelped as the masamune was right between them, imbedded in the table. Sephiroth hadn’t moved, but he’d thrown the sword.

“Retreat?”

“Retreat.”

Zack laughed as the two booked out of the canteen, “this is cool, I didn’t know some of these existed!”


	13. M is for Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Reeve-Cid

None of them were morning people. Well maybe Cloud, but he was a special case; one that often got things thrown at him when he was a little cheery in the mornings. Coffee and tea normally helped, but on days where they were all up late the night before? Letting everyone sleep in was best.

He had to admit, watching the two sleep was…unique. One curled up into a ball and the other taking up as much space as possible. While many things were the same about them, there were plenty that were the opposites. Tseng waited and watched the clock, when it came to the point that there was no more time to shirk off, he moved to wake them both, watching as One sat up and groaned and the other slowly crawled out of the bed. Yes, this, he decided, was amazingly perfect. They were amazingly perfect together in their contrast of one another. Sun and Moon. Sky and Land.


	14. N is for Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dread. Fear.

Now, it wasn’t a secret that pilots smoked. Highwind. Reno. Most of the Shinra Air Corps. Half the WRO Pilots (to be like Admiral Highwind, Reeve mused on this point often). So there was always a bit of a store of cigarettes kept.

It was a recon mission. A joint effort – that Reeve now regretted – as they all were sitting on a beach while Reno and Cid were Yelling at one another while tearing apart the helicopter they’d taken.

The group wasn’t close enough to really understand what they were yelling about and Tseng looked ready to shoot them both, with Vincent not far behind.

The two were storming over to the ‘camp’, both of them grabbing their bags and starting to rummage.

“I fuckin’ told ya, I’m already out b’cause yer ass keeps bummin’em!!”

Reno sat there for a moment, “…I’m out.”

”…out of what?” Tseng ventured carefully.

“Cigarettes,” was the dual reply and both Tseng and Vincent felt dread seep into them. The withdrawal was going to get them killed. The three Dark haired men knew it.


	15. O is for Ornery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversaries are never meant to be spent alone. EVER.

Cid could be a bear, Reeve knew this, but honestly, it was trying some times. Especially when there was a self-imposed deadline. As it was, the man hadn’t seen his lover in two weeks and he was getting…Cranky.

He was going to wait one more night, then he looked at the calendar. Their anniversary. Oh, Hells no. The man grabbed his coat, buttoning it up and storming out of his office. That was it, he was going to give his lover a piece of his mind.

When he got to the shop, he heard Cid snarling and spitting about how things weren’t done right and the WRO commissioner let out a bellow, “CIDNEY HIGHWIND!!!!”

The shop went dead silent, the sound of a wrench hitting the floor the only thing heard before Cid let out a roar and appeared. He almost looked like an angry dragon, “WHAT?!”

Reeve walked over to him and grabbed his ear, “DINNER. NOW!”

”OW! FUCK!” The blond tried to pull away, but honestly, it didn’t matter how old you were, ear pulling HURT. “Wha’ th’fuck’s yer problem Reeve?!?!”

”it’s our anniversary!” the dark haired man snarled, “and I am NOT spending tonight alone! You can either come with me…” he looked over his shoulder at Cid and smirked, “Or I can always go to someone else…maybe Rufus is free.”

”FUCK NO! MINE!” Cid yelled, breaking the hold on his ear, picking Reeve up and slinging him over his shoulder, “Day’s endin’! be ‘ere tomorr’w! bright an’early!!”

The workers in the Shop watched the two disappear with shocked expressions. It was fairly out of character for Reeve to act that way.


	16. P is for Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D&D. what every science geek likes to play in downtime

“alright…so looking at everyone’s sheets to make sure they’re not overspent and accurate so far, it looks like we’ve got a good mix,” Reeve said as he looked over the sheets before the game began, “we’ve got an Elven Cleric, a half-elf Rogue, and a..what the hell is this Cid?”

The blond looked up from his beer, “uh…here, lemme git th’book, but a copper dragonkin worsphin’ Bahaumut, workin’ on b’comin’ a horizon walker..”

”and you chose…Fighter as your base class…”

”yeah, tha’ seems best.”

”…this is going to be a long campaign,” Reeve sighed softly, “Alright, everyone get your dice and everything set out, so we can begin…”

When the three had settled in, Reeve started, “When the world was still young…and the Ether itself was more alive than anything…”


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes with P is for Party and S is for Secret (this takes place BEFORE Secret, but after Table top, but...only like...maybe a few minutes before Secret XD)

“SHUT UP…”

The entire group looked at Scarlet for a moment, eyes wide.

“…I check for traps, before these morons go and run down the hallway.”

“someone’s PMSin’…”

“be quiet, or I swear, I will push you down the nearest hole.”

“pfft, yer a pansy.”

Scarlet’s eye twitched, “…Highwind…”


	18. R is for Rebuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeve makes Cid a gift.

Cid looked at the package in his hands and then back to Reeve, “uh…”

“what?” The Inventor shifted nervously, “it’s hard getting you a Yule gift…”

“…didja..make this?”

The black haired male nodded once, “yes…” When Cid moved to open his mouth he just narrowed his eyes a bit.

“so..” Cid pulled out the handwarmers? Mittens? He wasn’t sure, “Why th’fuck are part of these blue?!”

“…Cait tore up the rest of my yellow yarn,” Reeve shifted again as he sat there.

“…ok then…”

"...go ahead, say something else, I'll put a bright red pom on the hat" 

"...'m good."

“Good…this was something my mother taught me, because I spent a lot of time in the hospital as a child…it was a good thing to pass the time…”

Cid smiled a bit and leaned over, giving Reeve a light kiss, “I love it. Thank ya.”


	19. S is for Starfleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes with E is for Ensign, Kinda. Same AU, different Time in the Timeline. Much Later.

Vincent was a calm male. He really was, but his current commission was making him want to kill. He was detached, yes, he knew that, but that made it much easier to assess the mental state of all aboard the ship.

Which was where his current frustration was: The captain and first officer. They were in the middle of engineering, the dark haired male screaming at the light haired captain.

“how could you?! They were harmless!!!!”

”Reeve, stop yer shit, did ya ev’n go ov’r half yer lessons? Ev’ryone knows Tribbles’re dangerous!”

“you put them in an airlock and jettisoned them!!!!”

”…and..?”

”You have no heart!!” The man screamed as he moved to take a swing at the captain.

The councilor had learned that the captain had undergone more combat training than the First officer, even though both of them were very good at engineering. He watched, unamused, as The Captain grabbed the thrown fist and yanked the other man close, flush against him really. Something sparked in the councilor, but he couldn’t explain it.

“look…Reeve…” the Captain sighed, “it was fer ev’ryone’s safety. Yanno it’s th’most important thing ta me…”

”what about happiness, Cid?”

”as long as it don’t affect th’ship in a negative way,” Cid sighed softly, “an’ Tribbles do, now…c’mon, stop this…we got work ta do…”

”Cid….”

“hmm?” the blond smiled at the other, a small smile, trying to get the dark haired man to understand.

“let’s go to our quarters, please?”

Cid let out a sigh, “we ain’t gettin’ any work done…”

”please?”

The blond sighed and smiled while shaking his head, “jest this once. T’morrow we gotta lotta work ta do.”

The councilor watched the two walk off and he scowled. Why in the world did their closeness bother him? It wasn’t that they were homosexual. That wasn’t anything out of the ordinary these days. He simply couldn’t figure it out.


	20. T is for Tabletop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Science Division decides they really don't want SOLDIERs to play with them...they're kinda mean.

The group was settled at the table, snacks and other items set out, there was the sound of clattering as hard items bounced across the surface of the table and then a yell.

“lies!”

Cid grinned and patted Zack on the back, “c’mon, it ain’t tha’bad…”

“…you messed with my dice, didn’t you??” The dark haired male half wailed.

“HEY!” Cid looked offended, “we don’t touch each other’s dice! ya take tha’ back!!”

“I just got hit with a dragon’s breath!!”

“So ya failed yer dex check, mebbed ya didn’t take too much damage…”

The group looked to Reeve, who was settled behind a large item that blocked their view of what he was doing, “…The Spray of Acid from the dragon’s mouth hits Zackarius for…uh…thirty two points of damage…”

Zack sat there for a moment and looked down at the paper in front of him, “…”

“Zack?” Reeve looked at the other curiously.

“I need a priest…I have two hit points left…”

Shera gave a sigh as she put her head in her hand and tossed one of her dice, “I cast Heal Moderate wounds.” She watched it, “natural twenty, plus modifier…thirty two.”

“roll another D twenty.”

The dice clattered again and she smirked, “Nineteen.”

“Roll healed damage, two extra dice for the crit.”

Zack sat there, crossing his fingers and watched.

“I heal…” Shera mumbled to herself for a moment, “Sixty points of damage.”

Reeve sat there, “And Zackarius pops up off the ground like a fucking rabbit on speed.”

“Woot!” Zack grinned then paused at the sly smirk that curled over Reeve’s Features, “…uh…oh…”

Cid snorted and put his head in his arms to hide the laughter he was holding it.

“Roll acrobatics for me.”

Zack whimpered as he rolled and bit his lip, saying hopefully, “..ten..?”

“and as he jumps up his foot slides on one of the Golden coins, sending him onto his back and into a pool of acid.”

“…what the hell?!”

Cid snorted as he sat there, “it’s an acid spewin’ dragon…prolly drool.”


	21. U is for Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy Days. In two Different Realities. Modern AU and...I guess a Main Gameverse AU.

Reeve Tuesti would admit that more than often, the weather in Edge was…spotty at best. Perhaps he’d been a bit spoiled with the dome over Midgar in some ways as it always kept the rain out. 

As it was, he stood at the front of the WRO building and stared out at the rain forlornly, “…this isn’t good.”

There was a snort before the man was shoved forward and an umbrella popped up and open above him, a figure moving to stand next to him, “tha’s yer own fault…c’mon, let’s go git some food.”

“since when do you share?”

Cid smirked at Reeve, “c’mon, ya dolt, I could always let ya git wet…”

“why does that sound suggestive when you say it?”

“dunno, ya perv,” Cid moved to start walking, making the commissioner move to keep up and dry. 

Reeve pursed his lips as the other lit up a cigarette, “Do you ever wonder?”

“Often. Depends on wha’.”

Reeve snorted, “if there isn’t some other version of us, out there, doing something similar.”

Cid looked ahead of them, “Mebbe, who knows…”

~~~

Two men were walking along a busy street in New York City, the downpour having caught them both mostly unaware. The one with dark hair was curled up against the other’s side and he sneezed.

“ya ok there, Reeve?” drawled the man’s blonde companion, “ain’t getting’ a cold?”

The Dark haired man shook his head, “no, I don’t think so…” he curled his nose, “how’s work?”

“Eh, kinda weird, now tha’ NASA’s shut down almost all th’way…you?”

“Programming an AI isn’t as easy as it sounds?”

The two chuckled as they walked before the blond spoke, “So…Cheesecake factory?”

“mm, yes, I could go for a piece of cheesecake…” Reeve smiled, “Happy Anniversary, Cid.”

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Reeve," Cid grinned, "an' Thank God fer tha' law, huh?”


	22. V is for Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people that've read this before posting have said it seems like Supernatural. I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared, seeing as I've NEVER watched Supernatural. ever.

Tseng had to admit there were both good points and bad points to being immortal. He could live as long as he could find food, but..there were things he missed as well. He vaguely recalled things from his youth, the color of the sky on a sunny day, the sun as well as it was high in the sky, but he’d put those things behind him many centuries ago.

As it was, he was prowling for a meal due to hunger. He scented the air, blinking at an odd smell that filtered to him through the night. It reminded him of his childhood. Of sunny days spent at home and walking past the local mechanic: Sunshine, oil, grease, cigarette smoke. What he found was a man beneath one of the streetlights, smoking a cigarette. He couldn’t see much about the man, other than the blond hair that vaguely reminded him of the sun from behind a haze of clouds.

As the man turned, all he saw was blue. Blue like the sky he’d been thinking about not hours before. It was as if the Maker himself had taken the sky during the middle of the day, distilled it and made it into fathomless depths for this man’s face. He found temptation to be too much and slowly walked towards the other. Then he felt it: Another of his kind.

“Cid, come in,” came a voice from a nearby house.

The blond, Cid, turned and smiled, “Gimme a few Reeve, I know ya said cigarettes make ya feel not good.”

Reeve. Where had he heard that name…oh, right the one of their kin that kept humans like Pets. Using their natural ability to charm memories away to make them think the man wasn’t a vampire and didn’t go into a deathlike state during the day. Dark eyes met his across the expanse and both of them narrowed their eyes.

“whatcha lookin’ at…?”

”oh, an old friend,” Reeve gave a tense smile and Tseng had to step into the light, walking down the sidewalk.

Cid turned and blinked, looking between the two and then frowning as he slowly breathed out some smoke. The man looked suspicious and Tseng had to wonder just how well the other Vampire did at meddling in the man’s memories.

“Another like ya, huh?” The blond tilted his head to the side.

Tseng’s eyes narrowed a bit and Reeve sighed, “Come inside, both of you…”

The Three settled around the coffee table, Cid grumbling a bit as he sat there. His cigarette had been interrupted and frankly, he needed them to function…and keep his mind in tact. Not just because of Reeve, no, but because of what he was. The blond had once been something else, something more and he’d ended up…he couldn’t recall. He wished he could, but all he knew was that the smell of the cigarette burning, the burn of his lungs..something about it centered his mind, helped him focus.

“Cid isn’t…human,” Reeve spoke softly, “I don’t know –what- he is but he’s not human.”

“so you are keeping an unknown as a pet?” Tseng hissed at the other dark haired vampire.

“oi!” Cid scowled, “I ain’t no damn PET! This works out fer both of us!” 

Both vampires watched as the blond was riled and shuddered at the smell on the air, feeling hunger gnaw at them. Cid froze as he sat there and sighed, holding out a wrist.

 

“here, so ya two can concentrate…” Cid let out a low sound as Reeve first took his wrist, biting down and taking a few small sips of the deep red liquid that came from beneath the skin.

Tseng sniffed the air and blinked slowly, lips drawn into a thin line, “A demon?”

”Got me…I jest don’t…remember how I got ‘ere b’fore Reeve found me,” Cid let out a breathy groan as his head fell back, “gimme sec…need ta center fer a moment, then ya can have a small sip.”

Tseng watched the neck of the blond and licked his lips lightly, the smell in the air was intoxicating and when the wrist was held out to him, he bit down, letting out a euphoric sound at the taste that hit his mouth.it was like nothing he’d had before and he wasn’t sure he would have it again.

Cid sighed and let out another low moan as he lay there, eyes falling shut before he pulled his wrist back, “damn, tha’s one helluva high…”


	23. W is for Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat Before Holy? I guess this is what Gives Cait the Kick to lock them in a closet? or maybe make them pop the question.

Cid had jokingly agreed that when Yuffie finally got married, he'd give her away - despite her old man still being alive. Then again, he’d promised Shera the same thing. So WHY was he now with a woman on both arm? Oh, right, double wedding. He cursed the two women internally.

At the Altar stood Rude and Elena – Elena on the condition from Godo that Yuffie have a consort of his choosing to create an heir, a choice that Yuffie hadn’t taken lightly, but with much deliberation with her partner.

It was hard for Cid to believe that they were getting married before him. He and Reeve had been dating for longer than either of the other two couples, going well on three years now. He’d gone through the gauntlet with his family – proverbial one, they liked Reeve rather well and it was more him getting shit from them on when he would ask the question, especially as each holiday passed.

The Ceremony passed, Cid absently musing on his family’s insistence that they’d known each other long enough, but he wasn’t sure it was right to pop the question yet.

Reeve sat in the pews, listening to the droning ceremony and had to wonder when he’d have his own. He was calmly waiting for Cid to propose, but his family kept dropping hints that the blond should ask, yet he hadn’t. was there something wrong with him? He couldn’t think of anything at the moment. They’d been dating more than long enough, right? When was it THEIR turn?


	24. X is for Xeroxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad. office. humor. you've been warned.

Tseng sat there and looked at the pile of papers in his hand, then up to Reno, “and you found these at the machine by Reeve’s office?” he rubbed the bridge of his nose as the redhead grinned and nodded.

“get the signs, I hadn’t thought we’d need them again…but the no sex on the copy machines signs are apparently needed again.”

“yes, Sir,” Reno grinned as he darted off, an almost maniacal grin on his lips.

The Turk picked up his phone and dialed an extension, “Reeve…yes…the next time you have sex on the copy machine…make sure to clean up after yourself…and make sure goggles don’t fall on the scanner. It’s a dead giveaway as to who it was…” The man couldn’t help the sadistic smirk that graced his lips at the sputtering from the other end of the phone.


	25. Y is for Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some implied stuff.

When asked, Reeve would always say that his favorite color was the yellow of the sun. When asked why that color, he’d give a secretive smile. In ShinRa it was best to NOT give people things to use against you. 

Though, that said, ‘yellow’ as a favorite color made it so that everyone assumed he and Rufus had something going on. Yes, the two talked a lot and spent a lot of time together, but Rufus’ favorite color was a Light Gray. 

The two often discussed the people behind them, but referring to the color and no one was none the wiser, except one another. They lamented in private, with one another, about how their ‘color’ was out of reach. Rufus not because he wasn’t able to be around the person, but because…the person was wholly dedicated to his job and wasn’t one to mix personal and business matters. He had to watch as Light Gray went through life with Turquoise at his side and in his bed. 

 

Reeve was a bit easier. He knew Yellow wasn’t into women, so being in a town and living with Brown was a bit easier, but he always worried if Yellow had a lover there. The two lamented weekly over bourbon, one knowing the other had someone and the other worrying that the other had found someone.

“so…what’s yer favorite color?”

Reeve blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Cid, “hmm? Oh…yellow, like the sun. yours?”

Cid blew some smoke away from the other man, “Hazel.”


	26. Z: Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is for Label ^_^

There were many things that the world called them. Friends, co-workers, The think tank. There were also many things that they called one another: companion. Compatriot. 

More often than not, the two were always seen talking about some sort of device, or something to build. To the public eye, that was normal. They were two of the smartest people on Gaia. 

When evening came, and they were alone, there was a single word that they used to describe one another: Lover.


	27. S: Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again with the D&D Guys and Gals?

Avalanche, the Turks and the WRO were searching for Four People: Reeve, Shera, Cid and Scarlet. They had no clue where they’d gone, they simply hadn’t been in to work for a few days. One could be excused as the group in workshops doing something, two…maybe something big came up, but by three? They were all worried.

They’d tried Cid’s house in Rocket Town, finding no one there, not even Shera, but they did find Scarlet’s car. That had them moderately worried.

Vincent and Cloud had gone in, looking for Clues, but the house seemed in order and there were no clues as to where they’d gone.

The Shera was parked out back, which wasn’t anything new, but it was on closer inspection that they realized the engines were running. They’d asked around, but found out there was no flight planned for the Ship.

Carefully, they moved inside, listening until they heard yelling and something clattering across a hard surface.

“God DAMMIT!” 

Scarlet’s chuckle was heard, “aww, poor Highwind, you rolled a One.”

“Ya fuckin’ pushed me in!”

Shera sighed, “both of you…come on…there’s no need for…”

The group moved closer, but what they saw wasn’t anything they were sure they were privy to: The four were seated around a table with miniatures, paper, pencil and dice.

Reeve rubbed the bridge of his forehead, “And Cidius falls down the hole, after being shoved by Sharolotte, for whatever reason, the hole isn't big enough for him to open his wings either. As he hits the ground he notices a passage way, and sees a golden glitter.”

Scarlet let out a sound as she sat there and stared at Cid.

Cid smirked, “I take m’bags of holdin’…an’ Fill ‘em.”

“You asshole! You’re not sharing?!”

“sharin’ wha’? I don’t see no Secret hoard o’treasure.”

The group slowly backed away and moved as quietly as they could out of the ship…they weren’t sure they wanted to even think on what they saw.


End file.
